


Bien Joue

by CelticWolf55



Series: LadyNoir Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: A rough drabble of angsty LadyNoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bien Joue

**Author's Note:**

> A rough drabble of angsty LadyNoir

Being partners for years  has changed the dynamic between Ladybug and Chat Noir extensively .

They had grown incredibly close over the years  and their bond had strengthened and deepened exponentially.

Thinking back on it, it really did start out as something sweet and innocent.

Two French teenagers simply living up to the stereotype of their homeland.

What started as a friendly fist bump and exchange of  _ Bien  _ _ j _ _ ou _ _ é _ ,  Chat lent in and pecked her cheek, smiling softly before he rushed off  before he de - transformed.

Ladybug had gone home that night and played the kiss over and over in her mind, trying to rationalise it, eventually convincing herself that it was simply a friendly expression of affection, a typical French kiss goodbye.

But when it happened again after the following battle, Ladybug simply smiled and returned the gesture before rushing off herself.

As time passed, the fist bump was forgotten and replaced with the affectionate kisses on the cheeks after exchanging  _ Bien jou _ _ é.  _

It became their new normal and everyone else seemed to accept it and no longer questioned  the exchange.

They  _ were _ French after all.

After defeating yet another akuma and purifying the city,  the superhero pair walked over to each other with bright smiles to exchange congratulations on a job well done. Chat smiled softly down at her, having grown over a head taller than her in the past several months.

Ladybug looked out over the city and smiled at it’s repaired view, breathing in a deep sigh of relief.

“I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, M’lady. I’m honored to call you my partner.” He murmured as he lent down to touch his lips to her cheek.

What neither of them accounted for however was for Ladybug to turn her head to reply, Chat already too close to pull back, realising too late, and their lips connected.

Both stared at each other wide eyed in panic.

Chat was the first to  recover and promptly pulled back, bright red and stumbling over his words, tongue refusing to comply with his desired commands.

“ _ Je suis vraiment désolé _ , M’lady! I-I didn’t… I swear I didn’t…” He apologised profusely, shaking violently with the fear that she will be furious at him.

But to his surprise, she simply blushed and smiled shyly at him; if only he had known then that he was getting a glimpse of Marinette shining through, before she  put her hand on his shoulder, tugged him down to her height and pecked him on the lips.

Chat stood there, blinking in utter disbelief, as he watched her yo-yo away  while he remained completely frozen in place unable to process what had just happened.

In hind sight, they probably should have talked about the exchanged kisses, but  for reasons independent to both of them, they determinedly avoided the subject.

So, from the moment their lips touched for the first time, although the catalyst might have been accidental, after each akuma battle purification, the pair rushed off to a more secluded location, having learned the hard way that two superhero’s kissing in broad daylight would attract unwanted attention.

The kisses started off as nervous, awkward and tentative.

Chaste.

Both teens were unsure what the other was comfortable with and what was the proverbial line that they both were not comfortable crossing.

But as time went on, what started as chaste, grew into lingering mouths and lingering touches to the skin their gloved hands could never feel.

This remained their pattern for months, both content with their unspoken arrangement.

Except for the day that they weren’t.

It was after a particularly challenging battle and both were a little banged up, despite the protection of their suits.

When they reached for each other to share the kiss, everything seemed to shift.

And it was then that the kiss was deepened, although neither of them could remember who was the instigator , sparking a new dynamic to the already fragile unspoken arrangement.

That spark was the ignition to a raging fire neither of them knew was lying in wait, and the sudden permission to hold each other tighter, closer and kiss deeper was a welcome development for the seasoned superhero duo.

No one batted an eye anymore when they promptly  scurried off after the Miraculous ladybugs did their job , the hero’s rushing off to their usual  prearranged building rooftop.

After exchanging  a breathy  _ Bien joué,  _ they promptly were wrapped in each other’s arms, drawing each other in till their lips met.

Each kiss became more and more desperate, becoming a sort of game  between them  to see how long they could push  their transformations just to stay tangled in each other’s arms  for a few  extra precious seconds.

Until one day, they pushed it a little too far.

Too involved in the kiss to detach themselves from each other, Chat having hoisted her up in his arms, pinning her against a wall for stability, their transformations dropped.

And, with tightly sealed eyes as the light alerted them to what had happened, their kisses became more desperate. Both unwilling to break the bond, even if it meant finding out who the other was without the suit. With eyes still firmly closed, they managed to pull apart, foreheads resting against each other as they panted heavily. Tears slipped down Mari's cheeks as she tenderly thumbed over Chat's unmasked cheek. "I'm so sorry, Chat. We pushed it too far." 

"It's alright,  m'lady . You go first. I promise I won't look." He whispered back, pecking her lips one last time before letting her back down to her feet. They hold each other tightly, feeling each other without the suits for the first time, trying to savour the moment, before she takes a steadying breath and leaves. Once he hasn't heard her footsteps for a good five mins, Adrien opens his eyes and heads home.

After that kiss, their next battle was Chat’s last.

As he ran to hide and recharge before he could transform again, the  Akuma caught him and launched the fatal blow before Ladybug could stop it. 

She rushed to his side, panic fuelling her movements as tears brimmed her eyes. 

She caught Adrien as his legs gave out from under him and held him as he coughed up blood, smiling lovingly up at her despite himself.

In his haze of impending death, he sees her for who she really is and brushes her cheek with his fingertips.

“I love you, Mari.” He whispers on his last breath.

Plagg gives Ladybug the Black cat ring and she uses it to defeat the  Akuma .

She rushes back to his side after releasing the miraculous ladybugs, hoping he would come back to life, but he is gone.

Sobbing violently, she holds him close as her transformation drops, refusing to let him go or leave his side.

Alt: Adrien holds out till after the battle and she returns to his side to hold him as he struggles to hold on. 

She  is confused and panicked when she sees he's still injured and dying, having not been healed by her miraculous ladybugs.

He brushes the tears away from her eyes and tells her it’s okay, sighing contentedly when he feels her warm, unmasked skin under his touch. 

Her tells her he’s proud of her and congratulates her on getting the job done. He whispers his love to her before she leans down and kisses him, and he dies with her lips on his. 

She holds him and screams as she tries to get him back.

Mari walked through the gloomy autumn evening streets of Paris,  until she came  to the building.

The one building that never failed to tangle up her insides in knots every time she walked past. Unable to help herself, she glanced up longingly, remembering all the time she had spent with Chat up there over the many years they were together.

Plagg popped his head out from inside her scarf where he was cuddling with Tikki, nuzzling against her neck affectionately.

“I miss him too,  _ Princesse _ . It gets easier, I promise.” He whispered, purring softly against her skin.

“Thanks,  _ minou _ .” She murmured softly, tears brimming her eyes as she  continued on , thumbing the ring on her finger that was suddenly far too heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolé - I'm really sorry
> 
> Lots of love, Wolf.


End file.
